DxD Fantasy - Luce and Umbra Eaters
by UltronFatalis
Summary: En el reino del sol y la luna, existen dos hermanos que fueron separados al nacer. Unidos por el destino por más de una razón, serán sus decisiones lo que dará paso a que el mundo continúe o llegue a su fin. Cual sea el caso, ellos tendrán compañeros que les seguirán sin dudarlo. Naruto/Harem. Naruko/Harem. Advertencia de Incesto y Lemon.


**DxD Fantasy - Luce and Umbra Eaters**

No me pertenece Naruto, Highschool DxD, My Little Pony ni ninguno de los personajes y elementos de otras fuentes presentes.

**Capitulo 1**

-Hey, Naruko. El desayuno ya está servido-se escucho de una joven, luego de que tocara la puerta de una habitación ajena a la suya.

-Zzzzzzz.

-¿Me escuchaste?

-Zzzzzzz.

-Adivino. Ni siquiera estas despierta, ¿verdad?

-ZZZZZZ.

-Bien. En ese caso no puedes culparme por lo que voy a hacer-dijo la joven para disponerse a pasar al sitio, con una pequeña bola de fuego en sus manos.

-¡Aaaaaaaah!-fue el ruidoso grito que entonces se escucho en todo el lugar. – ¡Por Celestia! ¿¡Qué diantres está mal contigo, Sunset!?-dijo airadamente una adolescente rubia, apagando las ascuas que habían sido dirigidas a su trasero.

Esa era Naruko Namikaze, una chica cuyos 19 años le hacían ya una adulta joven. Su cuerpo estaba completamente modelado para su edad, siendo su más destacable atributo, sus desarrolladas caderas. Su piel si bien era de tez clara, contaba con un ligero bronceado, que acompañado con las tres marcas horizontales que tenía en cada mejilla, dotaban a la joven que una apariencia más o menos exótica. Ella además podía tener los ojos azules, pero difería mucho del modelo que se tenía de las chicas rubias. Especialmente en lo que refería a carácter.

-Habíamos quedado en que yo tenía permiso de despertarte de la forma que encontrara pertinente cuando tuviera estuvieras tarde para cualquier evento importante-dijo jactanciosamente la adolescente que estaba apoya en el marco de la puerta, soplando sus humeantes dedos como si trata de una pistola.

Sunset Shimmer Namikaze, si bien tenía considerables hebras de cabello rubio en su lacio peinado, era mayoritariamente pelirroja. Al igual que Naruko, ella tenía piel bronceada y a pesar de ser dos años menor, también poseía un cuerpo infartante, teniendo unos senos mucho más desarrollados que los de su hermana. Aparte de esto, Sunset se diferenciaba por la peculiar cola equina que sobresalía de la base de su espalda, las orejas triangulares que se asomaba en lo alto de su cabeza y el cuerno cónico blanco que se posiciona en su frente. Todo debido a su condición de Liminal Unicornio.

-¡Eso no justifica que quemaras mi trasero!-reclamo Naruko enseñando unos filosos colmillos que se evidenciaban por su creciente ira.

-Son las ocho de las mañana. ¿No crees que ya deberías estar yendo a tu examen?-comento Sunset indiferente de la amenaza.

-¿¡Las ocho!? ¡Yo tenía que haber salido a las siete!-clamo la rubia con horror para salir de su habitación a toda pasando, a una Sunset todavía burlándose.

Tras pasar menos de cinco minutos en el baño, Naruko salió de este con una franela blanca con un sol estampado en el frente, un par de pantalones naranja y unos zapatos deportivos. La mitad de su cabello estaba peinado en una larga coleta, mientras que el otro estaba en proceso de ser arreglado de la misma manera. Esto debido a que ella usaba una mano para peinarse y la otra para cepillar sus dientes.

Aun con esto, ella aterrizo en la cocina, donde el desayuno ya estaba servido. En esta ocasión la comida constaba de un recién horneado pan de avena, un par de huevos fritos y un vaso de jugo de color indeterminable, probablemente de zanahoria, remolacha y espinaca. Por más apurada que estuviera, Naruko palideció ante este último, ya que era su peor enemigo. Aunque le repitieran un millón de veces que era bueno para su organismo, no había forma que tolerara su sabor.

Por tal razón, aprovechando que la mujer pelirroja que estaba presente en la cocina estaba de espaldas, ella procedió tomar el jugo y vértelo en una de las macetas que estaba a las puertas de la cocina. Una vez que su fechoría estuvo completa, ella acerco el vaso vacio a sus labios e hizo como si en verdad lo hubiera bebido. El sonido del vaso siendo puesto en la mesa llamo la atención de la pelirroja en el lugar, quien entonces vio a la rubia que estaba levemente verde por el contacto del jugo con sus labios.

-Oh, Naruko-chan. Ya se me hacía raro que no te hubieras levantado-dijo gentilmente la mujer que era una Liminal como Sunset. Era prácticamente igual a esta, solo que más madura y sin estrías rubias en su cabello. El nombre de ella, era Scarlet Shimmer.

-Buenos días, Oka-san-dijo Naruko dándose una cachetada a sí misma para deshacerse del sabor y proceder rápidamente con el resto de su desayuno.

-¿A qué viene tanto apuro?

-¿Acaso no recuerdas que hoy es el examen para guardia real? Debía estar en el castillo a las 7:30 y mira la hora que ya es.

-Lo siento si no te llame antes. Viniste tan tarde anoche, que no pensé que lo habían dejado para otro día.

-Lo que pasa es que estaba ayudando a Aj con los cultivos de su familia. Aunque terminamos rápido con la recolección, el almacenamiento nos llevo mucho tiempo.

-Entiendo. Ya me preguntaba porque tenías toda esa tierra encima.

-También le ayude a limpiar los graneros, así puede que me ensuciase un poco.

-Si claro. Es un hecho que estuviste en los graneros, pero no creo que limpiar haya sido lo suyo-comento Sunset pícaramente, arribando a la cocina con un conjunto que contaba de una reveladora blusa aguamarina y unos pescadores color naranja. Sobre la primera pieza, ella tenía su "chaleco" de maga, la cual no era otra cosa que la tradicional túnica blanca del reino que había sido re confeccionada hasta ser convertida en una chaqueta.

-Pues la verdad es que también pasamos un buen rato charlando. Aj quería que probara una tarta que había hecho.

-Ya veo. Entonces sí tuvieron su rato a solas-bromeo la pelo fuego.

-Para nada. Ese postre era demasiado para nosotras dos así que le dije que lo dejáramos para después para compartirlo con las demás-dijo la rubia con una sincera sonrisa, que causo que Sunset le viera con decepción.

-¿Es en serio? ¿No crees que ella pudo haberla preparado solo para ti?

-¿Por qué haría eso? No soy tan buen crítica de los dulces como para darle una opinión al respecto. Si ella quería saber si era una tarta de calidad, debió llamar a Pinkie.

Ante esa respuesta, Sunset solo pudo darse una palmada en la cara.

-Naruko…. ¿Si sabes que Aj quiere que su amistad contigo vaya un poco más lejos, no?

-¿Te refieres a que la vuelva mi mejor amiga como Astrea?

-….

-La verdad es que no suena como una mala idea. Astrea siempre manifiesta que le molesta que Starlight esté cuando nos reunimos para hablar. Seguramente se sentirá más cómoda si llevo a alguien como Aj.

Otro golpe se marco en el rostro de la Liminal pelo fuego, mientras veía con incredulidad el despiste de su hermana.

-Sunset-dijo la pelirroja presente llamando la atención de su hija, para entonces negarle con la cabeza y así pedirle que no se esforzará en lanzarle más indirectas Naruko. Ella también tenía presente que su hija era densa como una roca.

-Urgh-expreso Sunset estrujándose las sienes. –En verdad que eres lenta.

-No sé a qué te referirás, pero no tengo tiempo para discutirlo-dijo la rubia para devorar el resto de sus alimentos y pararse de la mesa. –Si no me apuro, perderé el examen.

-Considerando que tu examinador seguramente es Kakashi, no tienes de que preocuparte.

-Ya quisiera que fuera así. Escuche que esta vez seria Shining Armor. Por eso tengo que apurarme.

-Ya veo. En caso lo mejor es que te vayas yendo. El es bastante estricto.

-Lo tengo en cuenta-dijo la rubia para entonces ir hasta su madre y darle un beso en la mejilla. –Nos vemos en la noche. Cuando regrese, vendré como parte de la guardia real.

-Cuento con ello. Tu padre estaría orgulloso-dijo Scarlet acariciando la cabeza de su hija, antes de que esta se retirara.

-¡No te distraigas en el camino, cabeza de chorlito!-grito Sunset antes de la rubia dejara la casa y cerrara la puerta tras de sí. –Ahhh. Ella seguramente la va a pifiar de nuevo, ¿verdad?

-Temo que es lo más probable.

-No creo que ni siquiera se haya molestado en estudiar lo necesario para prueba escrita. No es como si le faltaran actitudes físicas, pero siempre se las arregla para hacer que la descalifica de aprobar.

-Solo dale algo de tiempo. Ella quiere seguir los pasos de Minato y dudo que se rinda con su objetivo.

-Lo tengo claro, pero….. Desearía que dedicara más esfuerzo en sus asuntos personales-dijo Sunset pensando en todo lo que terminaba metiéndose su hermana.

Nada mas faltaba que ella se topara con alguien que necesitara su ayuda, para que ella olvidara de todo y se pusiera a asistir a la persona en cuestión.

No es como si fuera una mala conducta, pero solía provocar que se sobresaturara y olvidara atender sus propios problemas. Los exámenes para la guardia real eran solo un ejemplo de la lista.

-o-

Naruko naturalmente estaba preocupada por lo tarde que iba, pero no por ello se desconecto de los alrededores y dejo de prestar a las personas que veía en su camino a los cuarteles de la guardia real. Siempre se detenía a saludar a los vendedores que se conseguía en la calle y a las otras personas que conocía del Reino de Canterlot. Ese era el lugar donde vivía desde tenia uso de razón y naturalmente tenía que preocuparse por sus habitantes si estaba dispuesta a unirse al "ejercito" que se encargaba de custodiar a la localidad y a la regente que la gobernaba.

La meta de la joven era convertirse en jefa de la guardia de la misma forma en que lo había hecho su padre. Él le había enseñado el valor de trabajar por el bien de los demás y quería seguir sus pasos llegando al mencionado puesto. En varias ocasiones a ella también le había cruzado la idea de usar sus dones de otras formas, en lugares fuera de Canterlot, pero la mayoría de las veces dejaba esas idea de lado por el pensamiento de que sentía que todo su mundo estaba en el reino y no hacía falta ir más allá.

Esta convicción venia del hecho de que estaba muy acostumbrada a las personas de Canterlot y le era raro separarse de ellas. Por supuesto era capaz de no verlas por un día y por tal razón opto por prescindir de su paso por los puestos de trabajo de sus amigas que harían que su camino fuera innecesariamente más largo. De lo contrario, era un hecho que llegaría demasiado tarde al examen.

Todo fue bien hasta que llego hasta unas calles cerca de los cuarteles. Allí la joven no pudo evitar ser distraída por un sollozo que llego a particularmente sensibles sus oídos.

No era el tipo de escándalo que hacia un niño por un berrinche o el llanto de un bebe, por lo que la joven Namikaze decidió darse a la tarea de verificar de qué se trataba. Posiblemente se trataba de un niño que se había separado de sus padres. Asistirlo no representaría un mayor contratiempo, pues ella tenía un buen olfato y conseguir a sus familiares seria pan comido.

Naruko entonces de seguir el sollozo hasta el interior de un callejón un tanto retirado, en donde se topo con una caja de cartón que era el lugar de proveniencia del sonido que buscaba. La verdad es que ese conjunto de elementos hacia que el gimoteo fuera muy poco evidente, pero justamente porque Naruko también tenía buena audición, ella logro percibirlo por completo.

Por la locación del sollozo Naruko empezó a tener la impresión de que su responsable estaba más bien escondiéndose de algo, por lo que ella decidió tener un acercamiento tranquilo que evitara asustar al que estaba dentro de caja. Un par de suaves golpes a la caja le pareció la mejor forma de llamar la atención.

-¿¡Eh!? ¿Quién está allí?-contesto una persona que Naruko identifico como una niña por agudo tono en el que le hablaron.

-Tranquila. Solo soy una persona que paso a ayudar. Escuche que estabas llorando y vine a ver si sucedía algo malo.

-Se supone que no debo hablar con extraños.

-Eso es correcto. Solo debes acercarte a las personas que te digan tus padres. ¿Sabes donde están?-dijo Naruko viendo si de esa forma podía dar con esa importante información.

-¡Buah! ¡No lo sé!-respondió la niña confirmando la teoría que la Namikaze tenía desde el comienzo.

-¿Acaso te separaste de ellos? ¿Crees que están muy lejos?

-No lo sé. Estaba siguiendo a papá y me perdí.

-¿Quieres que te ayude a buscarlo?

-No. Mamá dice que ante una emergencia, lo mejor es que me esconda y los espere.

-No es una mala idea, pero sucede que estas en un sitio donde no es conveniente que hagas eso.

-No hay problema. Papá tiene una buena nariz y puede encontrarme.

-Sucede que yo también tengo una muy buena nariz. Si gustas, puedo ayudarte a que lo encuentres primero.

-Mmmmm. ¿Puede ayudarme a sorprenderlo en su trabajo?

-¿Eh?

-Quería sorprender a papá en su trabajo, pero no lo encuentro. ¿Podría ayudarme a encontrarlo?

-Por supuesto. Solo necesito que salgas de allí y te ayudare a que lo sorprenderás.

-Ok.

Tras eso, Naruko escucho como la niña se limpio la nariz y empezó a acomodarse para salir de la caja. Ella suspiro con tranquilidad ante esto y agradeció el haber tenido que lidiar con las hermanas menores de sus amigas, aprendiendo de esa manera a lidiar con niños pequeños.

Sin embargo, nada pudo haberla preparado para la imagen que Naruko encontró cuando la niña salió de la caja. Se trataba de una pequeña de cabello pelirroja y ojos azules que básicamente parecía una versión miniatura de su persona. No solo tenía el mismo peinado de coleta, sino que incluso poseía las particulares marcas de bigote en sus mejillas, cosa que ella jamás había visto en otra persona. Lo que dijo después, le dejo mas desconcertada.

-¿Huh? ¿Papá?-dijo la pelirroja mostrándose confundida.

-¿Eh? No. Yo solo soy una persona que quiere ayudarte. Mi nombre es Naruko.

-Papá se llama Naruto. ¿Acaso usted esta copiándole?

-Para nada. Yo ni siquiera conozco a tu papá-dijo la rubia con una sonrisa nerviosa, al tiempo que estallaba una tormenta en su interior. _-¡Qué demonios! ¿¡Porque hay una persona con un nombre tan parecido al mío!? Y más importante ¿¡Porque me confunden con un hombre!? ¿Acaso no soy lo suficientemente femenina?_

-Hmmmm.

-En todo caso, podríamos decir que me parezco a ti. Incluso tenemos las mismas mejillas-dijo la rubia señalándose tal característica.

-¡Oh, es cierto!-dijo la niña tocándose la cara. -¿Quiere decir que usted también tiene el poder del zorro?

Nuevamente Naruko quedo sin habla. El zorro era un asunto que muy pocas personas sabían. Incluso con sus amigas ella había sido reservada con el tema, debido a que su padre le había advertido sobre la sensibilidad de este. Que una niña muy parecida a ella sacara el tema de la nada no podía ser una casualidad. El ofrecimiento de buscar a su padre había dejado de ser un simple acto de caridad. Era una labor que ella debía hacer y no podía dejárselo a nadie más.

-Realmente no se de lo que hablas-dijo la rubia para salir del tema. –Pero tal vez aprendamos algo las dos una vez que encontremos a tu padre.

-¡Sí!-dijo la pelirroja con un asentimiento para entonces salir por completo de la caja. Ella actualmente estaba vestida con un overol rojo con negro y poseía una mochila parecida a la cabeza de un zorro. De cierta forma, ella parecía lista un viaje.

-Bien. Empecemos buscando en el lugar donde trabaja tu padre. ¿Sabes donde es?

-Esto… No.

-¿Cómo? ¿No has estado en la tienda donde él trabaja?

-Papá no trabaja en una tienda. El siempre sale de casa y vuelve varios días después.

-Urgh. Eso quiere decir que él es posiblemente un viajero-dijo la rubia encontrándose con una gran complicación. -¿Sabes a donde iba?

-No.

-¿Entonces como pretendías encontrarlo?

-Me metí en el mismo barco en donde iba a viajar. Quería sorprenderlo allí, pero me quede dormida y no pude encontrarlo -dijo la niña poniéndose triste de nuevo.

-Ya veo-dijo Naruko con una cara peor que la anterior. -_¡Demonios! Eso quiere decir que ese sujeto podría estar en cualquier parte del mundo._

-Pero usted podrá encontrarlo, ¿verdad?-dijo la niña mostrando cierta emoción.

-Hare todo lo que esté a mi alcance-dijo Naruko, poniendo un semblante más presentable. –Ahora con tu permiso, déjame darte una olfateada-dijo ella para acercase un poco a la niña y hacer lo dicho. –_Esta niña…..tiene un olor muy parecido al mío. No tiene casi similitud con Sunset, pero de alguna forma está relacionada conmigo_-pensó la rubia para entonces alzar su rostro y ver que podía capturar en las proximidades.-Vamos a tener que salir de este lugar para poder buscar mejor. ¿Me acompañas?

-¡Ok!-contesto afirmativamente la pelirroja para acompañar a Naruko fuera del callejón.

A partir de allí, ambas féminas caminaron siendo guiadas por la mayor de las dos. El camino fue bastante enmarañado, pues este incluyo muchas vueltas, dando a entender que la pequeña había caminado un buen trecho. No fue hasta luego de varios minutos de caminata que el par término llegando a la terminal aérea del reino, donde la niña soltó una información que no fue muy agradable para Naruko.

-Aquí fue donde desperté y me di de cuenta que no sabía dónde estaba-señalo la pelirroja.

-Urgh. ¿De casualidad sabes donde esta tú casa?

-Esto….

-En lugar en donde nos encontramos se llama Canterlot-dijo Naruko señalando a su alrededor. – ¿Tus padres mencionaron como se llamaba su hogar?

-Creo que era Hoshoko.

-¿Hoshoko?

-O era Hokoko-dijo la niña mostrándose confundida.

Naruko suspiro con pesadez ante los posteriores intentos de su acompañante de recordar cómo se llamaba el reino en donde vivía. Era natural que tuviera problemas con ello, pues después de todo, era tan solo una niña. Bastante precoz, pero igual seguía siendo una solo una pequeña.

La pregunta de cuál sería su siguiente paso se hacía bastante difícil con el presente panorama, más un particular sonido hizo que las cosas se aclararan un poco.

Tras un sonoro "grrr" pelirroja se apretó el estomago, mostrando todo los signos de querer algo de comida.

-Parece que alguien tiene hambre.

-Si-dijo la pelirroja sacando algo de su mochila. –Traje ramen, pero está muy duro-dijo ella mostrando un envase de la sopa instantánea.

Naruko rio internamente ante esto. Era la primera que veía que una niña guardase tarros de ramen como provisiones de viaje. Ella ya lo había hecho, pero no creyó encontrar a otro con esa costumbre.

-Eso es porque no está cocinado.

-¿Puede usted cocinarlo?

-Por supuesto, pero como sería un poco fastidioso encontrar agua y una cocina para hacerlo, ¿porque no te llevo a otro sitio para que puedas desayunar como se debe?

-Mmmm.

-Habrá pancakes y muffins.

-Huh. ¿Qué son esos?

-¿No sabes qué son? En ese caso con más razón tienes que acompañarme.

Naruko sabía que su plan implicaba dar inicio a un señor escándalo, pero no concebía llevar a su acompañante a cualquier tienda. Le llevaría a su lugar favorito.

La mayoría de los viajeros consideraba que Canterlot y los lugares que contenía eran demasiado coloridos y animados para el mundo en el que se encontraba, pero la pelirroja no reparo en ello y quedo encantada cuando Naruko le llevo a la pastelería Sugar Cube. El encantador ambiente, el olor de los panes y pasteles recién hecho y la vista de otras confiterías en exposición, hicieron que la niña reaccionara literalmente como un niño en una dulcería.

Normalmente los clientes tendrían que ir primero al aparador para pedir su orden y luego buscar un asiento, mas este paso fue modificado por la encargada de la caja, quien no tardo en saltar sobre la Namikaze.

-¡Naruko! ¡Qué bueno verte por aquí! ¿Vienes por el desayuno? ¿Quién te acompaña? ¿Es una prima que no nos habías presentado? ¿Scarlet tuvo otra hija? ¿O acaso hicieron un clon y decidiste adoptarlo como tu hija? Cual sea caso, es un gusto conocerte. Yo soy Pinky Pie. ¿Qué van a querer?

Con ese ataque de preguntas con y sin sentido, Pinkie se presento. Como la mayoría de los conocidos por Naruko, ella era un Liminal, de tipo Pony en su caso, lo que significaba que solo contaba con características equinas básicas como lo eran una cola y un par de orejas triangulares. Estas últimas no eran muy evidentes, pues su esponjado cabello rosa era lo que más que destacaba en ella.

Naruko se sintió un tanto abochornada por todo lo dicho por la pelirrosa. Sobre todo porque no había querido atosigar a su acompañante por el gran parecido que guardaban. Sin embargo, la pelirroja paso de todo ello e hizo otra pregunta que solo ella podía entender.

-¿Saku-chan?-dijo ella en el tono de que estaba confundiendo a Pinkie por alguien más.

-No. Mi nombre es Pinkie Pie.

-Mmmmm-la niña entonces se quedo mirando el área del busto de la pelirrosa y bajo la mirada con decepción. –No es Saku-chan.

Naruko interpreto esto como que la persona que mencionaba la pelirroja, era alguien que en lo absoluto podía competir con los atributos de su amiga. Aun siendo una Liminal Pony, Pinkie Pie tenía un busto y caderas bastante pronunciados, así que la Namikaze solo pudo sentir pena por el alma en cuestión. Ella misma se sentía mal cada vez que veía el cuerpo de sus amigas.

-Bueno, Pinkie. Esta es una situación un tanto particular. Sucede que encontré a esta pequeña en las calles. Está buscando a su padre, pero hay ciertas cuestiones que hacen que la tarea sea un poco complicada. Entre ellas está el hecho de que todavía no ha tenido un buen desayuno.

-¡No digas más! Un especial matutino marchando a la voz de ya-dijo la pelirrosa para ir conseguir los alimentos. Mientras tanto la niña se quedo mirando los alrededores del lugar.

-Hay muchas personas Pony-comento la pequeña.

-Así es. El reino de Canterlot es el hogar de un gran número de ellos. Tú y yo somos excepciones que pueden ser fácilmente percibidas-explico Naruko. -¿Es la primera vez que tantos?

-Papá conoce muchas personas Pony, pero aquí hay muchas más.

-Oh, eso es bueno. Si tu padre conoces otros Liminales de ese tipo, quiere decir que es de esta misma región-dedujo la Namikaze, mas no pudo ahondar porque en eso llego Pinkie con el pedido. Uno que no parecía estar exactamente dirigido a una niña.

La pelirrosa había exagerado y había traído varios platos con pancakes, muffins y galletas, acompañados por dos batidos de fresa.

-Pinkie, esto es demasiado-dijo Naruko asombrada por la cantidad.

-¿Eso crees? Usualmente tu comes mucho y ella parece tener mucho apetito-dijo la pelirrosa señalando a la pequeña, a quien se le hacia la boca.

-¿Esto es para mí?-pregunto la pelirroja casi temerosa.

-Así es. Como hasta que tu pancita te duela.

-No tiene que hacer eso en realidad, pero siéntete libre. He hecho varios trabajos últimamente y tengo dinero para gastar-dijo Naruko dándole el visto bueno a su acompañante.

-¡Gracias!

Un rato después, luego de Naruko y la niña hubieran devorado una buena parte de la comida que le habían traído, Pinkie volvió a la mesa en donde ellas estaban, habiendo pedido a sus jefes un pequeño descanso para poder atender las chicas de ojos azules mejor.

-Entonces…. ¿Qué te pareció la comida del Sugar Cube?-pregunto Pinkie a la pelirroja.

-¡Deliciosa!-respondió la niña con emoción. –Mamá no hace dulces como estos.

-En ese caso puedes decirle que te traiga luego para que pruebes los pasteles. Los pasteles son los mejores.

-Le diré a papá que me traiga-dijo la pequeña apagando un poco su semblante. –Le diré cuando lo encuentre.

-¿Qué sucedió?

-Por lo que he entendido, ella quería seguirlo a su trabajo, pero se metió en el transporte equivocado y termino en Canterlot-explico Naruko. –Me ofrecí a ayudarla con mis habilidades rastreadoras, pero me da la impresión de que no es un trabajo que se pueda terminar en tan solo un par de horas. Ya revisamos las calles de la ciudad y nada.

-¿Y qué vas hacer? ¿Vas a cuidarla mientras no los encuentras?

-Debería llevarla con la autoridades, pero…

-Oh. No quieres hacerlo porque se parece demasiado a ti y crees que tal vez tengan alguna relación.

-Es disparatado, pero tengo una fuerte sensación.

-Ella se llama como papá-señalo la niña.

-¿Y cómo se llama tu papá?-pregunto Pinkie.

-Naruto.

-Vaya. Menuda coincidencia. Pareciera como si alguien hubiera escatimado en nombres y hubiera elegido que pudiera ser modificado sin mucha dificultad.

-No sé porque, pero de repente me siento algo….insultada-señalo Naruko incomoda por el comentario.

-¡Qué va! Tu nombre al menos no es literalmente un ingrediente para ramen.

-Es cierto, pero igual no puedo ignorar la similitud.

-Eso no lo puedo negar-dijo la pelirrosa para volver su atención sobre la pequeña. –Y hablando de nombres. ¿Cuál es el nombre de esta preciosidad?

-Ummm. Ahora que lo mencionas…. No lo he preguntado-dijo la Namikaze sintiéndose algo tonta por ello.

-Mi nombre es Saya Uchumaki-explico la ahora identificada pelirroja, mencionando con algo de dificultad lo que era su apellido.

-¡Recordare bien nombre, Saya! Estará en el próximo pastel que te haga-dijo Pinkie en su particular tono animado.

-¿Sera de chocolate?

-¡Sera de todos los chocolates que puedas imaginarte!

-Con que Saya-dijo Naruko pensativamente. -Eso suena japonés, como el nombre de mi padre y el mío.

-Tiene sentido. Para que Saya haya terminado en esta situación quiere decir que es buena ocultándose, lo que quiere decir que tal vez tenga habilidades de ninja como tú y tu padre-dijo Pinkie sacándole una mueca de asombro y duda a su amiga.

-Podría ser, ¿aunque no crees que eso sería muy descabellado?

-Wow. ¿Eres una ninja? Papá y mamá también son ninja-señalo Saya, a lo que Pinkie sonrió por tener la razón.

\- Urgh. Esto en verdad está haciendo que me duela la cabeza. Creo que debería ir a donde mamá y ver si puedo salir de dudas de forma adelantada-dijo Naruko con cierto aturdimiento.

-Como guste, aunque seguramente primero querrás conseguirle algo de ropa a Saya-dijo la pelirrosa señalando la vestimenta sucia de la pequeña. –Parece que ella se emociono mucho con la comida.

-Lo siento-dijo la pelirroja con algo de vergüenza.

-Ciertamente sería bueno conseguirlo algo, pero también sería inapropiado. Aun soy una extraña y sería difícil encontrar un lugar adecuado en el que conseguirle ropa….

Nada más Naruko había terminado su frase cuando un estruendo se sintió en la tienda. Su causante, una joven Liminal Unicornio de tez pálida y cabellos morados que intervino en el lugar.

-¡Rarity!-dijo la Namikaze reconociendo rápidamente a otra de sus amigas. -¿¡Qué haces aquí!?

-Lo obvio, querida. Escuche que estaba hablando de ropa y vine a ver si por te habías decidido a renovar tu trágico vestuario-dijo la chica que contrastaba enormemente con Naruko.

Mientras que esta última tenía ropa que le hacían parecer un chico, Rarity vestía una blusa blanca de mangas largas, una falda purpura que sobrepasaba sus rodillas y tacones a juego. Todas las piezas contaban con un cierto brillo diamantino, que hacía que la chica fuera deslumbrante en más de un sentido.

-¿¡Qué clase de sentidos súper desarrollados tienes!?-cuestiono la rubia un tanto ofendida. –Yo no tengo ningún problema con mi ropa. Lo que pasa es que tal vez necesite una muda para esta niña.

-¡Ah! ¿¡Quien es ella!?-dijo Rarity percatándose de la pelirrosa.

-Ella es Saya. Una niña que estoy cuidando mientras consigo a sus padres. Ella está un poco perdida.

-También lo están mi mente. ¿Qué pasa con esa similitud que tienen tu y ella?

-Es algo que no se responderte. A penas me encontré con ella hoy.

-Dudo mucho que esto sea tan solo una simple casualidad. Ni Sunset ni Scarlet se parecen tanto a ti como ella.

-Eso ya lo note.

-Pero lo cierto aquí es que deberíamos evitar que ella siga tus pasos y se acostumbre a un impropio vestuario para una dama-dijo la pelimorada sacándole un gruñido a Naruko. -Ven conmigo. Estoy segura que podremos encontrarle algo que le quede.

-Bien, pero no cuentes con que yo vaya a ponerme uno de esos vestidos que quieres imponerme.

[Más tarde]

Luego de despedirse de Pinkie Pie, Naruko y Saya acompañaron a Rarity a su casa, lugar que también sorprendió a la pelirroja, debido a que el lugar había sido construido como un carrusel. Viendo su cara de expresión de curiosidad y asombro, Rarity explico a Saya que su hogar también era su tienda y taller, en el cual se encargaba de confeccionar todo tipo de ropa.

Aunque Naruko pensó que su acompañante iba sentirse incomoda por la experiencia, resulto que ella no tuvo ningún problema al momento de medirse los diferentes conjuntos sacados por Rarity. De hecho, ella tomo todo el asunto como un juego.

Al final, la pelirroja termino llevando un yukata floral que Rarity confecciono en el momento que esta menciono su apellido y dio a entender su ascendencia japonesa. La Liminal había querido vestir a Naruko con esa prenda por años, pero esta siempre se había resistido. Saya termino siendo la realización de sus deseos.

Naruko se sintió algo culpable por lo sucedido, pero el único inconveniente que salió de todo fue que Saya quedo agotada y durmiendo sobre el regazo de la rubia.

-Cielos, Naruko. Con esta escena es imposible no pensar que esta pequeña podría ser tu hija o una hermana pequeña-dijo Rarity a Naruko, mientras le servía té en la sala de estar donde todas estaban.

-Primero, no digas lo primero ni en broma. Sabes que todavía soy muy joven-dijo Naruko con un fuerte bochorno. –Segundo, ¿crees que no lo he pensado en ello?-dijo con un tono un poco más serio. –Sin embargo, sería demasiado raro. Quiero decir, ya casi van diez años desde que mi padre falleció y dudo mucho que él hubiera hecho algo como engañar a mamá.

-Eso es verdad. Recuerdo que tu padre era un autentico caballero-dijo la pelimorada fantaseando con el recuerdo, para la molestia de Naruko, que sabía que su padre era muy popular.

-La única otra razón en la que puedo pensar es que él nunca nos hablo sobre su familia. No si se tengo familiares paternos, así que puedo imaginar que Saya está emparentada con de uno de ellos.

-Suena como una fuerte posibilidad, aunque de todas formas el parecido de ella contigo es en verdad inconcebible.

-Cual sea el caso, me alegra encontrar que no soy la única con unas marcas como estas. Incluso topándome con Liminal Kitsune, ellas no se parecen a mí.

-Lo que sucede es que tú eres única, querida. Por eso resulta tan agradable encontrar a otra como tú.

-No es para tanto-dijo la rubia con algo de vergüenza.

La verdad era que Naruko estaba disfrutando de ese momento de relax, pero para su infortunio este se vio interrumpido por el sonido de alguien tocando la puerta del local.

-Qué extraño. Juraría que puse la señal de que tenia la tienda cerrada-dijo Rarity parándose a atender.

-Tal vez es que te están buscando por otra razón.

-O no soy yo a quien buscan.

Nada más la puerta se abrió, otra chica Liminal se hizo presente. Esta ocasión se trataba una de tipo Pegaso, quien mostraba un par de alas de plumaje amarillo en su espalda. Tenía el cabello largo de color rosa pastel y denotaba una mirada bastante tímida. Su vestimenta consistía en una suerte amarillo y unos holgados pantalones verdes. Aunque no era mucha la diferencia, ella se notaba un mayor que Rarity y Naruko.

-Buenas tardes, Rarity. Lamento la molestia. Vi el letrero, pero necesitaba confirmar si estabas-dijo la pelirrosa de forma cohibida.

-No es una molestia en lo absoluto, Flutter querida. Tú sabes que si hubiera estado ocupada, ni siquiera hubiera sido capaz de escuchar la puerta-bromeo la Unicornio. –Entonces, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?

-De hecho seria más bien una ayuda a Dash. Ella me pidió que le ayudara a buscar Naruko. Dice que tenían pendiente una carrera para hoy.

-¡Ah! Había olvidado por completo eso-dijo la mencionada al escuchar la conversación, revelando de esa manera su presencia.

-Oh, con que aquí estabas. Es un alivio encontrarte tan pronto o de lo contrario Dash me hubiera buscarte incluso en el bosque-dijo la pelirrosa un tanto temerosa, para luego se invitada a entrar por Rarity.

Aunque en principio ella no lo veía necesario, accedió al notar a la pequeña que se encontraba recostada junto Naruko. A diferencia de las otras dos ella no bombardeo a la rubia con preguntas, pero si se le fue ofrecida una explicación de la situación para que estuviera al tanto de ella.

-En verdad se ve muy tierna-comento Fluttershy.

-Lo es. Tiene la energía de Naruko, pero es más dulce y curiosa-añadió Rarity.

-¿Pero acaso no es una gran responsabilidad cuidarla? No es como una mascota o animal abandonada. Se trata de una niña cuyos padres deben estar muy preocupados por ella.

-No planeo quedarme con ella. Solo quiero aguardar a su lado mientras ubico a sus padres. Tengo el presentimiento que debo conocerlos.

-Ciertamente causa curiosidad, pero…

-¡Fluttershy!

Contraria a la gentil aparición que había hecho la mencionada, otra Liminal Pegaso hizo una entrada más ruda y bulliciosa. Se trataba de una chica cabello arcoíris y alas azules, quien portaba un traje de neopreno como el que usaban los corredores. El suyo en particular, era azul oscuro con detalles más claros y ostentaba un emblema de rayo en el frente. Era un tanto más baja que las otras jóvenes presentes, pero lo compensaban con un cuerpo un poco más tonificado y torneado.

-¿¡Acaso no te pedí que me ayudaras a buscar a Naruko y me dijeras donde estaba!?

-L-lo siento. Lo que pasa es que….

-¡Hey, Rainbow Dash! ¿Esa es forma de entrar en casa de otros?-reclamo la dueña del lugar.

-¡Sí! ¡Despertaste a Saya!-dijo Naruko señalando a la pequeña que estaba espabilándose por el ruido.

-¿¡Pero qué!?-expreso la Pegaso sorprendida por la niña. -¿Acaso Sunset probo alguna magia nueva o algo por el estilo?

-Para nada. Esta es una niña normal de carne y hueso.

-¿¡Pero porque se parece tanto a ti!?

-Ni idea, pero no voy a averiguarlo si sigues gritando de esa manera.

-Hmpf. Como sea. ¿Sera que entonces podemos tener nuestra carrera?-dijo la pelo arcoíris pasando del tema. -He estado practicando y sé que ahora te podre derrotar.

-Actualmente estoy demasiado cansada para hacer eso. ¿Podemos dejarla para después?

-Argh. ¿En serio?-dijo la pelo arcoíris con decepción. –Ni modo. Supongo que además de esa niña que cuidas estarás cansado por lo de tu prueba.

-¿Prueba?-dijo la rubia como si no supiera de lo que hablaba.

-¿La prueba para la guardia real? ¿No se supone que era hoy?

-En efecto, pero…-dijo Naruko ahora estresada por darse cuenta de su desliz.

-Querida, no me digas que lo olvidaste de nuevo-dijo Rarity.

-Para nada. Es solo que en el camino a ella me tope con Saya y olvide todo al respecto-dijo la chica golpeando su cabeza cómicamente, causando que todas las presentes hicieran sonidos de preocupación.

-¿Es en serio? Esta es la tercera vez, Naruko. No sé como manejan esos sujetos, pero los Wonderbolts se molestarían si los aspirantes a su grupo pasaran tantas veces de sus solicitudes de ingreso-dijo Rainbow.

-Ni que lo digas. Es un hecho que me van a dar una buena bronca luego de esto, pero no es como hubiera podida pasar de esto-dijo Naruko viendo a Saya.

-¿Huh? ¿Saya hizo algo malo?-pregunto la niña.

-En lo absoluto. Puede que no pudiera hacer esa prueba, pero evite que estuviera más tiempo sola en ese callejón-dijo la chica acariciando la cabeza de la pelirroja. –Y eso es lo que importa.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora?-pregunto Fluttershy.

-De momento voy a llevarla a mi casa. Mañana verificare con las autoridades para ver si alguna notificación de que le estén buscando. Con suerte sus padres vivirán en una ciudad grande y habrá hecho una denuncia que pueda visualizarse en cualquier parte del mundo.

-Esperemos que ese sea el caso. De todas formas no sería malo que ella pase unos días por estos lares. Se me ocurren otros diseños que quiero se pruebe-dijo Rarity.

-Por favor no te pases-dijo la rubia nerviosamente.

Con eso dicho, Naruko, Saya, Dash y Flutterfly fueron a una de las comisarias del reino. La rubia pidió con justa razón la compañía de esas dos para hacer la denuncia sobre Saya, pues el oficial que tomo la declaración pensó en primer momento que la Namikaze le estaba jugando una enferma broma. Bien parecía que ella estaba deshaciéndose de su hermana pequeño, así que costó un poco convérsele de que ella no tenía ninguna relación conocida con su persona.

Afortunadamente el informe de niño perdido se hizo y dado que Naruko tenía una buena reputación consigo, le permitieron seguir cuidando a la pelirroja mientras se buscaba información sobre ella y sus padres. El nombre del padre quedo registrado como Naruto, mas no se pudo tener suerte con el de la madre, pues Saya se equivocaba mucho con algunas palabras.

Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy lo constataron con sus nombres cuando se presentaron ante Saya y le acompañaron un rato luego de salir de la comisaria. La cabello arcoíris no perdió la oportunidad para hablar sobre lo genial de su persona y el gremio al que pertenecía. Se jacto sobre que sus habilidades de vuelo eran mejores que las de Naruko e incluso llevo a niña a un paseo por el cielo, cosa que ella disfruto bastante.

Con Fluttershy las cosas fueron un poco más tranquilas. Naruko llevo a Saya a la casa de la ultima y de esa forma la Pegaso pelirrosa pudo enseñarle todas animales que cuidaba. La pelirroja también la paso bien con el recorrido, pues dio a entender que no había visto tantos animales reales antes.

Una vez que las chicas con marcas zorrunas terminaron con las Liminal Pegaso se dirigieron a las afueras de la ciudad real, pues la mayor le dijo a Saya que quería llevarla a la casa de otra amiga. La pelirroja accedió sin dudarlo y quedo encantada cuando se vio en medio de un espectacular sembradío de manzanas. El dulce olor le hizo pedirle a Naruko y esta le dijo que podría tenerla una vez que se toparan con una de las dueñas del lugar.

Esta acontecía ser una Liminal Pony de tez morena, cabello rubio y atuendo vaquero, la cual se encontraba recogiendo los productos del sembradío con una escalera puesta hacia las ramas de los manzanos.

-¡Hey, Aj!-exclamo Naruko con el fin de notificar su presencia y llamar a su amiga.

-Oh, Naruko-dijo la joven con pecas reconociendo la voz de la Namikaze. –Qué bueno que estés….-dijo ella para girarse y encontrarse con la escena de la rubia llevando a Saya de la mano, cosa que la sobresalto por completo y provoco que perdiera el equilibrio.

Grato para Applejack, el atributo con el que destacaba Naruko era la velocidad y no le costó nada soltar a Saya, para lanzarse rápidamente a atajarle antes chocar contra el suelo.

-Uff. Eso estuvo cerca-dijo la Namikaze con la Liminal en sus brazos.-Estás bien?

-S-si-respondió la otra rubia con un sonrojo en el rostro debido a la posición en la que se encontraba.

-Menos mal-dijo Naruko para bajar a Applejack al suelo. –Es raro que esto te suceda. Eres una experta en lo que refiere a recoger manzanas.

-Perdí la concentración por un momento-dijo la vaquera viendo hacia la pelirroja presente.

-Oh. Entiendo. Déjame sacarte de dudas. Ella es Saya. Es una niña que encontré hoy en la ciudad. No encuentra a sus padres, así que le estoy cuidando mientras tanto.

-Entonces….. ¿No tiene relación contigo?

-Bueno…. No que yo sepa, pero siento que existe la posibilidad. Puede que sea una prima lejana.

-Ya veo-dijo la rubia suspirando con alivio, para entonces dirigirse donde Saya y ponerse a su nivel. –Lamento la torpeza de antes. Mi nombre es Applejack.

-Yo soy Saya.

-Ese es un bonito nombre.

-Me gusta su sombrero-dijo la pelirroja señalando el sombrero vaquero que tenia la Liminal.

-¿En serio?-dijo la rubia para tomar el accesorio y ponerlo sobre la cabeza de Saya, cual se vio cubierta por la prenda de mayor tamaño. –A ti también te queda bien, aunque parece que te faltan unos años para usarlo.

-Jeje.

-Sera mejor que pares, Aj. No querrás poner celosa a Applebloom-bromeo Naruko.

-Ella sabe que es insustituible. ¿Qué tal si las presentamos mientras hablamos sobre te fue en la prueba?

-Sobre eso….-dijo Naruko sonriendo nerviosamente.

-Ahh. No digas más. Supongo que esperaras un poco más para ingresar a la guardia-dijo Aj dándose una idea de lo que había ocurrido.

-Temo que sí.

-De todas formas vamos a mi casa y hablemos un rato. Dudo que tu pequeña amiga no quiera probar una de las especialidades de la familia Apple.

-Si no es una molestia.

-En lo absoluto.

[…]

Una vez finalizado el día, Naruko aprecio mucho cuando pudo dejarse caer en su cama. Bastantes cosas habían pasado y un buen descanso era necesario.

Como era de esperarse las reacciones de su hermana y madre hacia Saya fueron las más elusivas de todas. La primera escupió por completo el refresco que tomaba cuando vio a la pelirroja, mientras que la segunda se desmayo en el acto.

Sunset le regaño al pensar que estaba jugando una broma pesada y aunque luego creyó la explicación que se le dio, de todas formas siguió molesta por lo ocurrido con su madre. Aunque esta trato de ser mediadora de la situación cuando despertó, no pudo hacer mucho, pues se le notaba visiblemente perturbada por la presencia de la pequeña.

Naruko hizo lo posible por hacer que Saya no se sintiera mal por lo ocurrido, así que entre otras cosas, le dejo dormir con su persona.

Nuevamente, la pequeña no dudo en seguir la sugerencia de su versión crecida y se acurruco cerca de su pecho antes de quedar completamente rendida. Aunque Applebloom era un poco mayor que ella, ambas congeniaron extremadamente bien y jugaron hasta el cansancio. De por si mañana ya tenían programada una cita de juegos.

La joven rubia no sabía si estaba haciendo bien cuidando a Saya de esa manera cuando no estaba establecido que tipo de relación tenían. Ella estaba feliz, eso era seguro, pero tal vez estaba dándole mecha a un mal desenlace cuando llegara el momento de separarse.

No era algo que deseara en lo absoluto, pero lo último que quería hacer era separar a esa pequeña de su familia.

Naruko tenía que preguntarse qué tipo idiotas eran esos dos para permitir que una preciosidad como Saya se extraviara.

.

* * *

Esperaba publicar esta historia justo para cuando My Little Pony: The Friendship is Magic emitiera su ultimo capitulo, pero como se notara me retrase muchísimo. De todas formas, aquí se las dejo. La mencionada serie y Naruto son la base del fic, pero es el universo DxD lo que los cohesiona. En posteriores capítulos verán los elementos que hacen valido que este sea un cross de tres vías.

La apariencia de los personajes de MLP está basada mas en las formas hibridas que aparecen en Equestria Girls que las versiones Antro que hacen los fans. Sin embargo, tienen los rasgos maduros y realistas que estos suelen mostrar. Como nota aparte, Applejack, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie nada tienen que envidiarle a Tsunade en ningún aspecto.

Los OC a los que hago referencia en la caratula de la historia son Liminal que tienen en la mira a los protagonistas rubios. Me alegra haber esperado a ver el último capítulo de la serie, pues justamente pensaba llamar a una de ellas Dawn y eso hubiera causado confusiones.


End file.
